Til Death Do Us Part
by Lady-Lucifiel
Summary: Super models are disappearing and WeiB is given the mission to investigate the president of the top fashion company. But when the heart complicates everything, what will WeiB do? And in the end, when forced to choose between love and the mission... what
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I own Weiß. They are mine! *hears wails of siren in the background* Ooops. eheh. did I say I own them? No. that was a typo error. I don't own Weiß. unfortunately for me. So don't sue me and put the guns down already.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
He sat on the porch. Silently staring at the dark sky. Remembering the day they looked out at the balcony. Watching the clusters of sparkling dust hanging in the sky. He knew since then, that for the first time in such a long while, his laughs had been true. That deep inside, his heart too, felt it. The joy. The happiness. But now, there was not a star in sight to light up the black void spread across the horizon. Only the moon, pale and full, shone gloriously on the distance. Alone and empty.  
  
He looked at the photo in his hand. The photo no one would even dream he would keep. But he did. And now he stared at it, and without wanting to, a tear had slowly slid through his soft pale face from his lonely eyes. He couldn't understand it. But there was nothing he could do. Nothing more.  
  
"What's happening to me? Why am I feeling this way?"  
  
He asked in a pleading whisper. But he got no answer. He knew he wouldn't, for no one was there. No one but silence, and the couple in the photo, holding each other, smiling serenely. Staring back at him. smiling, as his mind drifts back to the day it all started, when they had just finished another ordinary day not knowing it could be their last, for not even in their dreams could they have thought that such a thing could happen. He never thought it was possible. How could a single mission change his entire life?  
  
  
  
Lady Lucifiel: Hope you people would read my ficcie here. And please review. neh? 


	2. In the beginning

Til Death Do Us Part  
  
Chapter One  
  
The day had just ended. The shop was illuminated with the sun's last rays. Orange. Red. Crimson. The shadows moved around the room slowly. Our shadows. Tired. Exhausted. But not from the hours of posing to those girls, pretending to be nothing more than ordinary guys working in a flower shop. Not from living our so-called lives. But from the night that stretched before the day. A night of violence. Blood. Darkness. Death. Our true selves. Our true lives. Dark. Barely having the chance to rest. Saying goodbye to the dream world before we can actually float into it. I wish I had not gone up. I should have stayed in bed. Maybe then things would have been different. Maybe. I guess I'll never know. Never.  
  
I could barely move. And just by looking at the others, I knew they'd like nothing more than crawling back into their beds. Safe. Relaxed. Protected. But my trail of thoughts was broken by the tinkling sound of the chimes hanging on the door. Damn! I told that kid to hang the closed sign.  
  
I waited for someone to speak up, but the others continued their own work. I knew no one had enough strength to tend to the customer. and I had no choice. I sighed.  
  
"Sorry, were already closed."  
  
I said not bothering to turn around. It already took up all my strength to bring my voice up to something more than a whisper. Annoyed. Frustrated. Hopeful that whoever it is would get the message and leave.  
  
But the door remained closed. And the person remained inside. Must be one of those pushy students. With another sigh I turned around to see the tall familiar redhead who had been watching us intensely. We should have been relieved. But it didn't made any of us feel the least bit better to find out, it was.  
  
"Manx"  
  
I heard the others groan. She was pretty. Yes. probably for Mr. I'm- so-gorgeous-every-girl-likes-me. But right now. for all of us, she meant work. Another mission. More blood. more death. I hated it. I hated her. But there was nothing I could do. But seems that's not what the others thought. Complains came one after the other. And soon, the room erupted with noise. And I could barely understand what the others were saying.  
  
"Again?!" ". busted a drug syndicate. cracked kidnapping case. mass suicide. all in one week." ". need rest!" ". gate-crashed a party of blood thirsty criminals. got trapped. almost getting killed in the process!" ". deserve a break!" "Got a date!" ". one day. forget it." "You trying to kill us?! . no way!!!"  
  
I ignored them. They were beginning to give me a headache. I could see Manx' frantic efforts to calm them down, but all were in vain. They were enraged. I began to start moving again. Whether we accept the mission or not, we still have to continue closing the shop. Might as well do it now.  
  
I pulled the metal gates, and with a screech it banged hard on the floor. Silence exploded in the room. The noise got their attention and they were now looking at me dumbfounded. They stared at me as though I was an alien. They probably forgot I even existed. It annoyed me. And I was about to snap at them when Manx spoke up. I bought her silence for her. And she was thankful for that. I saw it in her eyes. But she did not bother to thank me. She got her chance, and she used it well. I didn't care then. now I regret it.  
  
Lady Lucifiel: So? So? Do you guys like it so far? Please review. 


	3. Glazed Mirror

Til Death Do Us Part  
  
Chapter Two  
  
My name is Laurelyne Ishikawa, 20 years old. and I hate being a woman. But I have no choice. I'm here for my interview in modeling. The 77-story tower standing tall in the middle of the town made me dizzy. But I took my steps firmly toward it. The high heels and skimpy skirt and body- hugging blouse didn't make it so easy. But I'd survive it. I have to.  
  
I came to the door of the building. The guard standing there gave me a whistle as I entered. I couldn't blame him. I had a full-developed body. Slim. sexy, but that wasn't an excuse. I gave him a dirty look and he made a step back. I guess I frightened him. I've always been accused of having eyes so cold. so cruel. I continued walking toward the elevator where a guy in coat and tie with Caucasian features stood waiting. He had blue eyes, pink lips, a perfect tan, and a sculptured body to match. I may not know much about this, but one thing's for sure, this is what women call devastatingly handsome guy. He must be in a hurry the way he kept on glancing at his watch. And he didn't even give me more than a side-glance. Not that it mattered.  
  
The elevator tinkled as the door slid open and that's when he accidentally hit the girl inside. I watched her face caught by surprise as she stumbled onto the floor. I waited for him to help her with the clothes she had been carrying, now scattered all over the elevator floor. But he didn't bother. All he did was straighten his coat and look at her with annoyance and impatience. This lit a flame in the silent ocean. The girl was young; probably 16 just like my sister, and I was not letting him treat her like this.  
  
"Are you gonna stand there all day and stare at her like a stupid oaf." I said bending down to help her pick the clothes in a voice as calm as I could muster. They both looked at me caught in surprise. The girl and the young man, disbelief carved deep in their faces. She stared at me her eyes wide with disbelief. He studied me skeptically with an eyebrow raised. She stood up and began picking the clothes nervously. He glanced at his watch before replying.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
My patience was growing short. "I said aren't you gonna--"  
  
"I know what you said, I'm not deaf." he cut in coldly.  
  
"Well then get a move on it." I said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"And why should I?" he said folding his arms in front of him.  
  
"Maybe..." I began pretending to think, then putting my hands on my hips, I gave him a level look and continued, "Because it was your fault she fell!" Then I noticed the girl staring at us nervously back and forth. And after a minute of silence she mumbled.  
  
"No it was my fault. I'm sorry."  
  
And with that, ran fast on her heels. I followed her with my eyes as she darted off in a corner. That was all I could do not to run after her. And in the corner of my eyes, I saw him. The glint of triumph in his eyes. His lips forming a twisted smile as he took his steps lightly towards the open elevator. And that was all I needed, to know this just can't end here.  
  
Gathering up my strength, I slammed my body hard into him and watched the shock that clouded his face as he fell down hard on the floor before the elevator door completely slid close, leaving him behind. I wanted to do more. Maybe to beat the crap out of him. But no, that will have to do. Not now. Not here. Not me.  
  
  
  
Lady Lucifiel: Well you know the drill. please review. 


	4. Mission Acknowledged

Til Death Do Us Part Chapter Three  
The room was swallowed in darkness as silence sat in the corner watching. The only sound that could be heard was the constant tapping of foot on the floor as the young man sat on the sofa impatiently, his jade eyes scanning the darkness and locking on the redhead standing across the room. Elbows crossed on his chest, head bowed down.  
  
'As usual'  
  
He was wondering if he felt the same about this mission, when the redhead raised his head and met his gaze. His lips in a tight line. It was hard to guess what he was thinking for his eyes held no emotion. No. None at all. Not those amethyst orbs. But he was tired. That was for sure. The dark circles under his eyes made that obvious.  
  
He shuddered at the thought of any woman seeing him like this, for he knew he looked just as terrible. After all, they both had a hard week... a very hard week. He ran a hand through his long wavy hair but they just tumbled down, hanging in sticky clumps covering most of his face. He felt at his pockets and tied his hair in a messy ponytail.  
  
He heard a sigh from the young brunette beside him who sat cross legged staring blankly at the floor. It was obvious he was tired too and that he couldn't care less about this mission more than any of them. No one could.  
  
Of course they would accept it. They always did. They had a whole lot of victims to save. It doesn't matter who. But right now, they all just felt so tired. And could anyone blame them if they were all less than enthusiastic to take on another mission?  
  
Then his eyes fell on the blonde curled up on the chair on the left almost asleep. Almost.  
  
'He's young and it's well past his bedtime.'  
  
He felt a smile tug at the corner of his dry lips at the notion of Manx seeing them all sound asleep, snoring, when she finishes setting up the video.  
  
'Yeah, that would be a riot.'  
  
His thoughts were cut by the voice of their so-called boss, Persia, as the silhouette of the man appeared on the screen. He still can't understand why they had to see this scene again and again every time they got their mission. After all, he is dead. He had died a tragic way. Had they accomplished their mission earlier then, maybe, just maybe, he would still be alive, and maybe, things would be different. But that is another story. No point in wasting time thinking about what can never be. He learned that a long time ago... a very long time ago.  
  
They all tried to focus on what Persia was saying, but in their condition, that was hard... very hard. Manx studied each of them carefully feeling the guilt eating at her heart. They were right. They haven't been given any rest lately and she was beginning to feel like a slave driver. Five missions all in one week ain't an easy job. Ain't easy at all. She pities them, but she had no choice. Kritiker needed them. Everyone was counting on them. Well maybe, that 'everyone' didn't even know Weiss existed, but everything depended on them. Everything. They have to accept this mission. They have to. And she knew they would. She hoped. She prayed.  
  
Author's note: Lady Lucifiel: Gomenne. About the chapters, I'm sorry but I've been very busy lately so I can't make that long chapters. So please just be patient. I'll try to update more frequently. Each chapter of the story represents a cut of the whole story. As of now, the whole time line is a bit messed up and it's meant to be that way to keep you guys guessing. But all will be clear when the time line sets are connected. Just be patient and continue reading. And I hope you'll like it in the end. Anyway. thanks to all those who reviewed. Please review some more. I'd be glad to hear more comments and evaluations. Thanks minna. 


	5. An Unexpected Turn

Til Death Do Us Part  
  
Chapter Four  
  
11th floor. I'm already running late for my appointment but I finally made it, no thanks to that guy. The elevator tinkled as the door slid open revealing the main office and I stood in shock. Frozen in awe at the sight of elegance. Caught unexpected, staring at the glass dome illuminated by pale blue lights. Caryatids made of tainted glass lined the hallway with different shades of pastel colored satin and silk fabrics hanging on the glass walls with trims of velvet lace and bows. I listened to the soft music playing and felt every note flow like an endless train of bliss. The scent of irises lingering in the air. I could feel it inside. Peaceful... unbelievably peaceful.  
  
I stood mesmerized. Unwanting to leave this fortress of solitude. Reluctant to break the spell of solace casted upon me. If there is a place called heaven, then this has got to be it.  
  
I would have wanted nothing more than to stay here. Protected in this sanctuary. Finding temporary shelter from the pains of the bitter world outside. But my trails of thought were broken by the tinkling sound of the elevator as the door slid close, barely giving me time to scramble out.  
  
And everything was gone like a puff of smoke. The serenity I felt, disappearing as easily as it came to me. Pulled back unwillingly into reality. But that's alright. I didn't deserve it. Not at all. And yet, I can't deny that for a minute there... I felt I did. I hoped I did. But no time for that. I'm here for a reason and dreaming has no place in it. None at all.  
  
I took my steps firmly towards the glass arc door. But not being able to resist, I reached out to touch one of the sculptured ladies laid on both sides of the scallop shell shaped archway. Their wings stetched out behind them. And I stood there staring at it, mesmerized at its shimmering splendor. They looked so real. As if they were breathing angels. Caught frozen sitting on their pedestals.  
  
I was allowed to enter the office after the guard confirmed my name on the computer. Fortunately for me, the president, whom I was suppose to meet, hasn't arrived yet. But the secretary informed me that I was to wait in his office.  
  
I was ushered to a door marked with the name 'Remy Daischonelle', the President's office. And once more, I was astounded as I entered the room that almost took half of the whole floor. It was well furnished and decorated. The lilac colored walls lined with expensive paintings and different statues of women. But what caught my attention was the fountain in the middle of the room. A life size figue of a beautiful lady standing on a pool of water. Her arms stretched out in front of her. Her body... crystal, an image of perfect beauty sparkling against the sunlight pouring from the glass windows that lined the whole front wall of the office. I could see the whole world through it. The busy streets... the tall buildings...  
  
I turned back to the statue and steped closer to it. Irises. It was a fountain of perfumed oil. I reached out to touch her hand. Cold. Like frozen ice. But she looked so real. Maybe once she breathed with life. But that was impossible. She was a statue... and nothing more.  
  
"Good moning. You must be Ms. Ishikawa."  
  
I turned around to face the man standing by the door.  
  
"I apologize for keeping you waiting but I was caught up downstairs..."  
  
"You?!" I said caught in surprise at the familiar conceited face walking towards me. And that was when realization hit me. Hard.  
  
"Well if it isn't the great Amazon queen," he said his eyes lighting up with recognition. It's either I'm imagining things or did he seem pleased to see me. "I don't think I had any opening for an elevator operator. But maybe I don't know my company's needs that much." He continued laughing at his own joke.  
  
Yeah right. He was pleased to see me alright. Pleased to get the chance to get even. Well I'm not about to let him do it. I ain't standing up to this kind of shit. I'll just have to come up with a new plan. I walked towards the door and was about to leave when he called out to me.  
  
"Hey wait. Look, I'm sorry. You're here for the modeling right? Have a sit." He waved to the chair in front of his desk.  
  
I turned to him surprised. But of course he wouldn't have seen that in my face. That was the last thing I expected to come out from those lips. He sat on the manager's chair behind the desk and started rummaging through the folders and papers scattered in front of him.  
  
"Okay... hmmm... you do have a copy of your resume, right?" He asked still rummaging. With a nod, I handed him the envelope I had been carrying.  
  
"Thanks, I can't seem to find the one you left us last week." He took the folder from my envelope and began leafing through the pages. "It's Laurelyne, right? Laurelyne Ishikawa?"  
  
I nodded again and watched him scan my resume. He looked up at me and studied me carefully. I felt a shiver run up my spine as he leaned forwrd staring at my face. He turned to my resume and scribbled some notes before filing it back in my envelope.  
  
"Okay that'll be it and... thanks for coming." He said handing me the envelope.  
  
That's it?! Well of course that's it. Did I actually expect him to hire me after what happened a while ago? I blew it. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the most of me. What am I gonna say to the others? That I didn't get hired because it turns out that the jerk I pushed out the elevator was the president of the company? Great!  
  
With a sigh, I stood up and turned to walk out the door. There was nothing I could do. Might as well start back on the drawing boards right away.  
  
I could feel his eyes boring into me. Following my every move. Well he got his revenge alright. Then I heard him clear his throat.  
  
"Ummm... hey. Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
I stopped and turned back to him.  
  
"I mean... usually the applicants look at what I write down." A grin was plastered on his face. Looks like he hasn't had enough. Now what?  
  
"Well...?  
  
I sighed again. Exasperated at his games. Might as well let him get his way and just get it over with.  
  
"What for?" I replied coldly.  
  
"Oh... I'm sure it will be of interest to you."  
  
I leafed through the pages and found the note scribled across the last page.  
  
^Perfect! You're exactly what I and this company needs.^  
  
I looked at him surprised. Shocked. This time, I was sure he could see it in my face. Anger... joy... excitement... all mixed up. I felt my heart about to explode. But why? that I don't know. He walked towards me.  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked not wanting to fall for any of his traps.  
  
"No. Actually you're fired."  
  
I just stared at him dumbfounded not knowing what to do. Confused. He realized that and fell into laughter. Deep... hearty laughter. His dimples screaming for attention.  
  
He noticed me staring at him and flashed me a smile. A blush crept up my faces and I hated myself for it.  
  
"God you are so serious. Can't you take a joke?"  
  
No. I've never been accused of being humorous. I've seen too much in life to spare a laughter here and there. I just stared back at him with blank amethyst orbs. Others would have shivelled under my gaze but he just stared back at me with interest. The glimmer in his eyes never wavering.  
  
"Well Ms. Ishikawa, I expect you here on Monday morning. 8 o'clock sharp okay. We need you for measurements right away."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." He extended his hand and I took it. An odd warmth travelled through my veins as I felt his strong calloused hands on mine. "Welcome to Fashion Palace."  
  
  
  
Lady Lucifiel: Weeehhhh!!! Remy is soooo cool. He's my own character and I think he's wayyy cool. So did you like this chapter. Let me know. Flame me if you want. Just review. Please. 


	6. Mission Given

Til Death Do Us Part  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Fashion Palace... one of the top fashion companies in Tokyo. But these past months, it is linked to a rather bizarre web of mystery. Models have been disappearing one by one. Leaving no trace of their existence. White Hunters, uncover the secrets shrouded in darkness."  
  
  
  
Lady Lucifiel: Wow!!! My longest chapter yet. Eheh. I guess it would be too much to ask for a review for this one huh? Eheh. A cookie for anyone who reviews? 


	7. A Blush here and there

Til Death Do Us Part  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Ms. Ishikawa, there's another gown we need you to try out. Please proceed to your dressing room."  
  
I turned to the old lady holding a clip file and followed her to my office room. I must admit, my job here has been rather convenient. Everyone is so kind and well... other than being paid high, I'm being treated like a princess. I guess that's just the way models live. Not that I really care about that, but I mean... just this room alone. It's just a dressing room. My dressing room. But it's already trice bigger than my own room back at the apartment. And the furniture and decor, I'm sure are worth millions.  
  
"Here you go." Mrs. Cho said standing beside a mannequin dressed in a sparkling silk gown. "Isn't it a beauty?"  
  
I nodded as I continued staring at it, mesmerized at its splendor. I've never seen such a beautiful dress in my whole life.  
  
Mrs. Cho helped me wear the gown and now I stared at the mirror covered wall. Watching in awe at my reflection.  
  
"You look wonderful. It's perfect on you. The purple shade brings out the color of your eyes."  
  
I felt a blush crept my face as I stood there, watching myself. She doesn't look like me. Not at all. But she is me.  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more Ella."  
  
I turned around surprised and saw him standing by the door. Staring at me. A smile on his face. His dimples showing off again.  
  
"You look like a princess. If I didn't know you, I'd think you are one, milady." He continued bowing grandly at me.  
  
I felt my face burn even more as I stared at the floor. As much as I wanted to, I just couldn't meet his gaze. I don't know why. Don't ask. I just couldn't.  
  
  
  
Lady Lucifiel: There. That's much better. neh? The usual request. Please review. 


	8. Mission Acknowledged

Til Death Do Us Part  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Let me get this straight. We've got already 21 women missing and the police can't do a diddly squat about it?" He said in a voice he knew was much louder than necessary. But he just couldn't help it. All those women. He can't imagine what they could be going through right now. He had to do something. But by the way things are going, that doesn't seem to be the concern.  
  
"Look Youji, I know your concerns but that is just not the mission at hand. Your priority is to find the ones behind these disappearances. Not the models. For all we know, they're already dead."  
  
"And for all we know Manx, those ladies are trapped in a dark smelly basement desperate for help. You said it yourself. No bodies."  
  
"Yeah and no identities either. Look Youji, we know you and we understand how you feel. But why the hell would someone go to the trouble of erasing all files about these ladies if they were just planning to keep them alive?"  
  
He turned to the younger one who had spoken. Letting his question float around in his mind. He had a point. But then again, this mission had a little too few of those. And it was driving him nuts.  
  
"I got no idea Ken. All I know is this mission is worst than a three hours movie cut into three minutes. We don't know anything. No faces. No names. No nothing. What kind of a mission is that?" He murmured running his hand through his hair. This whole thing is crazy. And so they if they're planning to accept this mission. They were used to getting little info about missions but not like this. This is way too much. They're worst than the three blind mice trapped in a dark room. Make that four. Not that the darkness really mattered. They were used to working there. But not blind. Not blind.  
  
"I don't think that's Manx fault Youji. Like she said, all files, even police records have been totally wiped out. And friends, if ever there are any, aren't testifying to the relatives' statements and reports."  
  
He knew the kid felt just as bad as he did. But leave it to Omi to shed light into the darkness. Typical Omi.  
  
"That's true. Police have even concluded that the families who had enough courage to report are actually out of their minds. Whoever is behind this whole thing has got it set up to the last detail."  
  
He looked at Manx. There was a hint of plea in her voice. She was desperate. She was frightened. And he knew why. After all, she was a woman. Just like all of them. He was a fool to even think she didn't understand how he felt.  
  
"Except for one thing."  
  
They all turned to the redhead standing in the shadows of the darkness. He had remained silent this whole time, leaning against the wall, staring at the floor. His hair covering his face. Making it hard to read what was going on inside his head. But now he stared at each of them. Deep in the eyes. Looks like he'd made a decision. And everyone's attention was his. They waited. Staring at the flame of determination burning in his eyes.  
  
"Weiss"  
  
Lady Lucifiel: Neh? What do you guys think? Review please. 


	9. A Night to Remember

*** Til Death Do Us Part  
  
***  
  
Chapter Eight ***  
  
If I had known this is how it would turn out, I would have kept quiet. I wouldn't have said a word. Not a single one. But I had. And now I regret it. I can't help but remember the days that passed. Now I can't help but wonder how it all ended up this way.  
  
Who is to blame? Me? No. No one can be blamed for this. No one but the lady called fate. If there is a God out there, then he has a twisted sense of humor. A very twisted one.  
  
There's nothing more I can do. I know. But I just can't help it. I can't. Why did I let it happen? What was I thinking?  
  
*** ********** ***  
  
I stood there on the balcony. Finding refuge from the noise in the hall. It was all beginning to make my head ache. The voices all mixing in my head. All ringing loudly in my ears. Laughters. Faces swirling before me. Dancing. In tune to the music. The scent of different perfumes. Expensive perfumes. It was making me dizzy. Mixed all together with the smoke of the cigaettes and the strong smell of wine. I tried to close myself from it and leaned on the rail. Looking down at the garden. The pale light coming from the fountain of a woman standing in the middle of the grass. Alone. Like me. And I couldn't help but sigh.  
  
"A beautiful night, isn't it?"  
  
I turned to the voice surprised and found myself staring at his face. Illuminated in the dark night. The moon casting shadows on his strong features. Remy. He just stood there. Looking deep into my eyes. And I, staring into his. I had to admit he looked good. No wonder the other girls are crazy about him. Right now, standing before me, in his black tuxedo. I just couldn't help but stare.  
  
"I guess it is." I murmured looking back at the fountain. The water flowing from her body. I couldn't look at him anymore. This feeling I've been having is different. And I don't like it. As much as I'd like to ignore it, I can't. And it's beginning to frighten me.  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying this party?" he asked, a concened look on his face. I looked at him for a second then turned my gaze back to the garden. I just couldn't look him in the eyes.  
  
"It's not that. I'm just not much into parties."  
  
I wanted to kick myself as soon as these words slipped from my lips. Now he'd think I'm a complete pathetic boring woman. But why do I care? Why do I care what he thinks? I don't know. But I do. I do.  
  
"Yeah... me too."  
  
I turned to him surprised. Shocked. I expected him to laugh. To tease me. Crack jokes. Maybe just snicker and walk away. But never, never in my whole life would I ever expect him to agree with what I just said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
I was unable to hide the sarcasm in my voice. And he turned to me with a look that I couldn't quite understand. A hint of pain and anger shrouded in them. And at that moment, I knew I had gone overboard. He turned his back. On his way into the noisy hall. Away from me.  
  
"You don't know me. Don't act like you do."  
  
I was caught in surprise at the bitterness in his voice. Swallowed in coldness. Momentarilly unable to speak. And then I reached out to him. Grabbing his arm.  
  
"Wait..."  
  
He turned to me. And I found myself, once again staring into his eyes. Trapped in serious brown eyes. And my voice came out. Nothing more than a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He just stared at me. The pain and anger still there. And then he sighed. His features softening. He turned to the rail and leaned on it. Looking up at the dark sky.  
  
"Nah... It's my fault. I just blew up. I'm sorry. It's just that... I hate it. The way people expect me to be. Just because... well... you know... I'm Remy Daischonelle. Rich. Handsome. Famous. For once in my life... can't I be myself?"  
  
I stared at him. Watched him stare at the dark sky. Unable to believe what I was hearing. This must be a set up. Just a joke. But no. Somehow, the look in his eyes proved it was not.  
  
"You can be. You can be anything... anyone you want. And no one can do anything about that."  
  
He turned to me. Somehow unconvinced. Then he smiled. His dimples appearing again.  
  
"Know what? A couple o' days ago, I would have never ever expected to hear such words from you. I guess... you aren't what I thought you were."  
  
I looked at him. Surprised. He's acting as if he knows me. But he doesn't. No one does. Not even them.  
  
"You don't know me. Not at all."  
  
He looked at me and shrugged turning back to the dark sky. His smile disappeared and his face was suddenly masked with a certain bitterness and coldness I've never seen before.  
  
"And maybe I do."  
  
I heard him murmur. But I wasn't sure. Maybe I was just imagining things. Maybe.  
  
*** ********* ***  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
*****  
  
Gomenne if the chapters are too short. Well... to make it easier for everyone, I combines these two parts. They were suppose to be separate chapters. Hope you guys will like it. Thanks a lot to kamazova for reviewing. Hope you people would keep on sending your reviews too. Even a flame makes me happy. Just let me know if anyone is reading this thing. Oh yeah... to kamazova, here's more of remy. Hope you like it. Ja... 


End file.
